The Rise
by EsmeCullenxx
Summary: My way of telling the story after Breaking Dawn. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BREAKING DAWN!


_The Cullens_

_1. Renesmee_

_I walked in the forest quietly as I stopped to hear the birds chirp and I heard a voice._

"_Bella?" a familiar voice whispered._

"_Yes? I answered looking around to locate the strange voice. " I asked with an impatient look on my face._

_The bronze- haired angel stepped out into the light._

_It was Edward._

_I'm sure it was just my guilt catching up with me._

_Edward came running out and said, "What's wrong, Bella?"_

"_Nothing", I came out of the house, smiling as usual. _

_She waved to me and I waved back. She looked about four years old now. I smiled, thinking about how much she looked like Edward and I._

"_What are you thinking about?" Edward asked in a soft tone._

"_Renesmee", I replied. She just seemed to be growing so fast these days._

_Edward was staring at me, his golden eyes smoldering. He lifted me up to his face and kissed me hard and full on the lips._

_I backed away reluctantly. "Not in front of Renesmee," I whispered in his ear._

"_Fine." he smiled his crooked smile that I loved best."Where's Esme?" I asked quietly._

"_She is walking in the park with Carlisle." Edward replied with a puzzled look on his face."They are discussing Jasper's behavior now, I think." Edward said quietly as if he were distracted._

"_What are you thinking about so hard?" I asked in a soft whisper._

"_Carlisle and Esme." he said in a loving tone._

"_That's an invasion of privacy!" I chastised Edward. Stop reading their minds!"I went into the house and began to look in the closet. When I turned around, I noticed Edward right behind me. I did not jump. I was used to his surprises by now. The door was closed. He began to kiss me and when he let go, he said with a charming tone on his voice,"You said not in front of Renesmee."_

_I smiled at him, and he had a smile of satisfaction on his face as well._

"_You are a piece of work, Edward Cullen!"Thank you, ."He purred in a charming voice._

_I hugged him and we went to Esme and Carlisle's house._

_Esme gave me a hug and welcomed us inside._

"_What have you been up to, Edward? I have been sensing that you got into some sort of trouble since yesterday." Esme chastised Edward lovingly."She really has a soft spot in her heart for him." I thought. The fact that Edward had such a good mom mad me jealous._

_I mean, it's not like Renee isn't a good mother, but Esme was so loving and supported all of her children's decisions._

_Esme realized my scrutiny._

"_What's wrong, sweetheart?" Esme asked with such love in her voice."Nothing." I said while fixing my hair nervously._

_Carlisle walked up to Esme and gave her a kiss on the lips. She looked at him in shock._

"_Not in front of the children, Carlisle." Esme chastised him with love but with a stern look on her face._

"_That's what I told Edward." I agreed._

_Carlisle and Edward smiled at each other and went to watch football. Jacob pulled up on the driveway with Renesmee in the passenger seat._

"_Ouch!" He let out a cry of pain and I walked to the car to see what was biting on his arm._

"_She's kind of thirsty", Jacob whispered in pain. _

_Edward came storming out, angry to see what Renesmee was doing._

"_Renesmee, please stop biting Jacob." I begged."Ok, momma." Renesmee smiled sweetly._

_I picked her up and walked into the house before Edward could continue his rampage. He stormed into the house._

"_What's wrong, Edward?" Esme asked sweetly._

_Edward scowled under his breath and mumbled something unintelligible. Esme looked miserable seeing her son so angry. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear what was going on. She picked Renesmee up from off my lap and whispered something in her ear. Renesmee walked up to her father and apologized sincerely for biting Jacob. Edward could not stay mad at her the moment she apologized. He picked her up and kissed her forehead. She sat on his lap and winked at me. Esme felt better the moment Edward cooled down. Meanwhile, Jacob drove back to Emily's and there was little Sam Jr. Jacob shook his head and thought about how much little Sam looked just like his father. Jacob watched as Rachael was cooking several dozens of eggs and Emily, Sam Sr.'s fiancée was baking 40 muffins at a time._

_Edward, Renesmee and I said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and we went out hunting because Edward's eyes were as black as tar. I got my fill and came back, only to see Edward cheering for Renesmee._

"_What happened?" I asked quickly._

"_I killed that deer momma!" Renesmee exclaimed excitedly._

_I congratulated her."She drank its blood?" I asked, whispering._

"_Every drop." Edward exclaimed proudly.I stared into his eyes to see if he got his fill. His eyes were golden and the purple bags under his eyes were gone. We got back into the car and drove home to change clothes. The doorbell rang and I held Renesmee in my arms and answered it. It was Alice and Jasper. I had to call Edward to take Renesmee before I opened the door because Jasper was having a problem with smelling human blood. Edward took Renesmee in the other room while I opened the door. I welcomed them in. Edward and Jasper watched football. Alice and I were talking about Renesmee's habit of biting Jacob. Two hours later, the door bell rang again. It was Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett and Jasper were going to arm wrestle in the kitchen, but Alice, Rosalie, and I stopped them at once. We told them to wrestle outside. They went outside and began at once. Rosalie gave Alice and I a hug when Renesmee said," Aunty Rose, I want a hug too."_

_Rosalie laughed and gave Renesmee a hug, and so did Alice. It felt like home. These were the people who I would want to spend the rest of my existence with. I was so happy that I absentmindedly shed a was the first to notice saying, "Momma, why are you crying?"_

_I responded gently. "I'm not crying, sweetie. I'm happy."_

_I left the room and I saw Emmett punch Jasper in the face outside and I screamed. Edward ran towards me. "No. Stay with Renesmee, I ordered. Alice, Rosalie! I screamed from the top of my lungs._

_They came rushing out and when I showed them what Emmett and Jasper were doing to each other, they laughed at me."What's so funny?" I asked angrily. I was upset at the fact that everyone was not taking me seriously._

"_Calm down, Bella." Emmett sneered at me._

_Edward came out and asked Alice to watch Renesmee._

_Alice agreed and headed inside. Edward hugged me and brought me inside. I was dumbfounded. He explained that we are indestructible and cannot hurt each other. I wished Carlisle was here to explain it to me. Realizing that I did not understand, Edward put me in the car and got Renesmee from out of the house and placed her in the car seat. We were all silent. Finally, Renesmee broke the silence and asked, "Where are we going, Momma?"_

_I replied," To grandma and grandpa's house."_

_Renesmee cried in delight. She loved it there because Esme and Carlisle spoiled her. Edward stared at me. I knew he was trying to read my mind._

_We reached to Esme and Carlisle's house and everyone was there already._

_Emmett tried to pick a fight with Edward, but Edward just scowled at him._

"_Enough, boys." Esme warned._

_Alice was talking to me about Edward and he read her mind. He snickered and told Emmett. Then, all three of them were laughing. I felt a slight tugging at my hair. I looked down, and there was Renesmee. I gave her the cup and she sat on my lap, sipping the deer blood. When she was finished, she left the room. Jacob was outside, and he ran towards him and began to hug him. They played outside. We all heard a loud crash. We ran outside to see that Renesmee broke a glass with her bare hands. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Edward, and Rosalie had to be escorted out by Carlisle while I wiped the blood off her hands._

"_Sweetie, are you ok?" I asked, worried._

"_Momma, I'm fine." Renesmee groaned impatiently._

_I put bandage wrap around both of her hands, covering her palm the way Carlisle taught me. I picked her up and walked towards Jacob angrily, but mindful of what I say because of Renesmee being right there._

"_How could you do this, Jacob? I trusted you. Enough for you to be around my daughter!" I spoke angrily._

"_My Jacob!" Renesmee said, reaching out her arms to him._

_I put her in Jacob's arms and she smiled happily._

"_She wanted to play catch, Bells. I didn't want this to happen, but I didn't want to turn into a __wolf_ to save her." Jacob whispered under his breath." It would scare her.""Ok, Jacob. But, if you let this happen again, you will _never_ see her again. Got it?" I hissed. I knew he couldn't stand to be away from her after he imprinted on her. "It was his one true weakness", I thought wickedly to myself.

"Got it." Jacob gave Renesmee back to me and Carlisle gave me a ride home. When I got back home, Edward was teeming with worry. He took Renesmee from my hands and asked her, "Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yes, papa. I'm ok." Renesmee gave her a kiss on her forehead and tried to avoid her hands where the blood was. She had my blood after all, and it is sweeter than any other kind for some unknown reason. He put Renesmee in her bed and waited outside the door. I thanked Carlisle and he left. When I got in the house, Edward started cursing up a storm. For once I was glad that Renesmee's door was closed.

"Whoa, Edward!" I cried in shock.

"What do you mean, Bella? Our daughter cut herself on a glass bottle by accident and someone sits there and let her do it!" Edward was angrier than I had ever seen him in a long time.

"I know that, Edward." I spoke to Jacob about it. "He didn't want to turn into a _wolf _because it would scare her."

Edward was silent.

I smiled at him and said," Calm down, you wouldn't want me to call Esme over here, would you?"

Edward took a deep breath and calmed himself. The last thing he would want is to worry his mother, Esme. She constantly worried about him and his siblings. Making her worry was the last thing that he wanted to happen. So Edward gave up, smiling quietly and looked deeply into my eyes. He held my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly. 

"I love you, Bella," he whispered gently in my ear.

"I love you too, Edward," with much love in my voice.

Edward felt the love the moment I said it and kissed me one more time, even better than the first. I closed my eyes and prayed for it to last longer. 

2. Carlisle's discovery

I was standing in the kitchen with Renesmee in my arms when I answered the phone. It was Esme. She sounded quite serious, not like her usual, happy self. I became suspicious and alerted Edward. Edward freaked out. We got in the car and seated our beautiful daughter in the back with her toy for comfort. "Toy! Toy!" she was very satisfied with the toy she was given. Unlike other babies, she was entertained very easily and for a long time. We reached at Carlisle's and Esme's house. I held Renesmee and put her in her room at her grandparents' home while Esme ushered us into the living room and told us to sit down. Carlisle came out of his office with his doctor outfit on. Then, he instructed," Go ahead, Esme."Esme nodded and turned her head to the glass bowl. It moved up and right on to the chair we were sitting on.

"Carlisle, Esme has telekinesis." I whispered in shock.

Esme picked up the container again just by moving her hands, right back onto the golden-colored wooden shelf. I watched in horror for the first few minutes. I looked at Esme, who seemed to be proud of her new ability. Even Edward seemed to beam with pride at his mother. But I didn't understand it. 

When I finally came to my senses, I said," Esme, that's great!"

She smiled at me and replied," Thank you, my dearest Bella."Carlisle said," Edward, I have to go hunting. Care to join me?""Let's go!" said Edward with enthusiasm.

They left, and Esme and I took Renesmee to Jacob's house. Esme offered to take him, but I said quietly," It's ok. I need to do this alone."

I walked up to Jacob with Renesmee in my arms, looking fiercely at him.

"What?" he asked as if nothing ever went wrong.

"You know what. Now if I come back, and anything is wrong with her, you know the deal." I hissed in a voice I had never heard before.

"Yeah, I know Bells. Calm down. Nothing's going to hurt her this time." Jacob looked at me like he was a pro at raising kids.

"Oh, so you're the pro in raising kids now!" I said sarcastically.

"I guess I am, Bells. Thanks for admitting it." Jacob said, with a smirk on his face.I hugged him. I could never stay mad at him for long.

"Is that rule still the same?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, I guess I could bend the rules a bit." I answered. We smiled at each other. I headed for the car and got squirming Renesmee out of the car seat.

"My Jacob, momma! My Jacob!" she screamed."I know sweetheart. He's _your _Jacob." I admitted. I walked towards him holding squirming, screaming Renesmee. When I got to him, she held her hands out to him, with a grin on his face and I put her in his arms.

"I am _your_ Jacob, Nessie. I will always be", he murmured.

"Bye, momma." Renesmee said.I gave her a kiss on the forehead and said goodbye to her and Jacob. I got in the car and began to think."Hmmm……" I thought. Jacob had really grown attached to her, and she had grown attached to him. He would always love her with complete adoration and worship, her feelings the same. Esme realized I was thinking hard, but seemed to be tangled up in her own thoughts. She had a puzzled look on her face, like Edward had on his face yesterday. I pulled over. 

"Esme, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Edward." she whispered.I panicked completely and called Edward on my cell phone. He told me that he was in Alice's house. I informed him that I would be there with Esme right away. Edward always sounded worried when it came to his parents. He loved them with a passion that could _never _be broken. The centuries he spent with his parents allowed their love for each other to grow stronger because he was practically their "firstborn". That's why when it came to Edward, Esme was overprotective. She spent more time with Edward than his siblings. And he loved his parents more than anything. Even I did not want to get in the way of that. I drove fast, practically speeding. Luckily, there were no cops around. I got to Alice's house, and Esme ran inside. I started freaking out because when I stepped in the room, they all had a puzzled look on their face.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

That seemed to break everyone's focus. Edward stared at me with an intense focus.

"Alice had a vision last night about the Volturi's enemy, the werewolves, coming to Forks. We were all distracted by it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked sternly."We didn't want you to worry." Edward used his angelic velvet voice.

"Ok, I forgive you all." I said politely.

I went home and lay down on the bed, now wishing that I could sleep. Five minutes later, Edward got home looking for me. He saw how distraught I was and comforted me. I lay on his chest and sobbed tearless sobs. I felt better at once when Edward promised he would never hide things from me again. 

"Where's Renesmee?" he finally asked, curious.

"At Jacob's house." I answered, fearing what his response might be.

He gave me a stern look.

"She was crying to go there." I bit my tongue.

His face softened. He seemed to soften up for our daughter. He watched his temper and his words around her. He gave her everything she wanted. And he worried about her if she fell or hurt herself. He was certainly a good father. But, he was an even better son. He did favors for his parents, bought them gifts, hunted with them. He was such a good role model. He was perfect in every way to me. It sort of made me jealous. I thought of jealousy like drinking lemon juice. Sour. I cringed at the thought, and Edward looked at me, as if to ask me what was wrong. 

"Edward, you are so perfect." I stated."You are perfect to me too." he said sweetly.

I became intrigued by his perfection as the days grew better. He had the perfect face, the perfect body, and the perfect eyes. The one idea I had that made me smile was that he was _mine. _He would be mine forever and always. One day, he told me he was going to climb on the tallest tree and let go. This scared me, and I got overprotective.

"Edward Cullen, you will not _ever_ do that. You belong to _me_." I told looked at me and smiled, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly, running his fingers through my hair. When he let go, I was slightly confused, but happy.

Edward looked at me, as if I was some kind of idol or something and said," Of course I belong to you, Bella."

It was then that I knew something about Edward Cullen. He loved me the way I loved him. I could be anywhere, but as long as I was with him, I knew everything would be all right. 


End file.
